


Boredom

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is bored, F/M, Hellborn Demon, Three of these characters are breifly in here, Zyra is an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Zyra is minding her business when a certain demon decides she would be entertaining then he makes a discovery that he likes . . .
Relationships: Alastor/Zyra
Kudos: 10





	Boredom

Zyra furrowed her brows in concentration, repairing the uniform Angel Dust had torn; _again_. The dumb spider. It was frustrating to be constantly repairing clothing. Most of them were his and the ones _he_ had torn. She was getting to the point of telling him to leave Vaggie alone. He liked getting a rise out of her. Like how Alastor liked picking on others for their reactions.  
  
She peered at the spider demon sitting at the bar, chatting with Husk. Alastor was sitting on the opposite end of the bar as far as he could be from the spider, a soft sound of a tuning radio slipping from him. What was he thinking about? A soft scoff escaped her as he took a sip from a glass full of amber liquid, his ear folding in her direction. The silver vixen wasn't sure how many he had, or if he was even drinking. Zyra wasn't going to guess either. Her ears twitched at the sound of someone entering the Hotel. It was Charlie. The door closed behind her with a click. The demoness looked at the woman as she came into sight. She recognized the light footsteps of the princess.  
  
"I'm off to bed," Charlie grumbled, sounding exhausted. Zyra lifted her attention towards the blonde. Vaggie perked up, watching the princess before chasing after her. The silver vixen went back to her task, briefly grumbling to herself before she tied a knot and snipped the thread. She held up the shirt before herself, her gaze examining the material to see if she had missed anything.  
  
A satisfied hum escaped her as she folded it neatly and placed it beside her. She then grabbed the pants and let the material fall open, searching for the tear. Zyra wiggled her hand into the pants, pulling them over her hand till she could see her palm. Her ears twitched at the sounds of the others going to bed. "Don't stay out here alone with Al." Zyra lifted her attention at the sound of Husk's voice. He then jerked his thumb towards the crimson demon downing another glass. Or at least it looked like he was.  
  
She lifted a brow at his words. "He'll be intense tonight." Zyra blinked. Intense? Alastor was always intense. Took a strong person deal with his flamboyant personality.  
  
"How?" Husk groaned and waved her off as if it wasn't his problem, walking away on silent feet. What exactly was Alastor going to do? Had he been talking to Husk? How did Husk know that Alastor was going to be a stinker? Would he target her?  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn ya." His voice was soft as if he was talking more to himself than her. Zyra blinked, a light frown curled her lips. What was she to expect?  
  
Zyra stared after the winged cat before turning her attention towards the radio demon to see his head was resting on his arms beside the empty glass. The flick of his ear giving away that he wasn't asleep. His right ear following the sound of Husk's soft mumblings.  
  
Alastor instantly peered over the top of his arms. His crimson irises staring at Husk till he vanished from sight. Zyra stilled when his gaze instantly snapped to her, eyes locking with hers. The corners of his eyes crinkled till the corner of his mouth became visible. Zyra turned away from him. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It reminded her of her hellcats when they were watching her before knocking something off the counter; as if to make sure she could see them do the action.  
  
Zyra's stilled at the sound of the stool creaking. It didn't scoot back. Was he still seated? Zyra's ear twitched, not wanting to alert the demon that she was listening to him. She was a bit nervous as to what he might do. He could be a bit intense. The vixen's mind turned to some of the 'harmless' pranks he had pulled on Vaggie. The moth demon prime target for her reactions. The silver vixen pulled the pants inside out, flattening it on her lap so that tear faced her.  
  
She has been aware of him watching her for the past two weeks. Zyra then reached for the black thread beside her. "Zyra," Alastor called in a sing-song voice. The vixen stilled at how close his voice was, her heart skipping a beat. He was no longer seated. A soft hum escaped him. She jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders, a static purr slipping from him. "Do you like me?" He crooned his voice now in her ear. She blinked, dumbfounded by the question. Why was he asking _that?_ She found him attractive but she was no fool to develop needless feelings for him. Ones she knew that would never be returned.  
  
Zyra stilled when he nuzzled her, her mind twisting and turning as to what was making him do this. Was this because he was drunk? Or was he bored? She teetered between both. "Zyra." He whined when she grabbed his hands and removed them from her person. Her ears twitched at the soft growl. She sighed when Alastor snapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a semihug. She returned to her project, ignoring the radio demon as his hands slipped down the side of her arms when a few moments had passed. She grit her teeth at him poking her hard in the ribs. The kitsune elbowed him away when he began to wiggle his fingers as if they were worms trying to find solace.  
  
Static whined as his hands tangled into her hair. Zyra took a deep breath when he lightly tugged it, resisting the urge to growl at him. The demoness leaned forward and pulled it out of his grasp. A soft hiss slipped from him. She flinched when she felt his clawed fingers go through her hair and yank it back, the back of her skull hitting the top of the couch. She blinked a few times, narrowing her eyes when her gaze locked with Alastor's red ones. His smile was wide and tight. His eyes narrow. The demon didn't want her ignoring him.  
  
A yelp escaped him when she flicked his nose, _hard_. His hands released her hair as he walked a few steps back away from her. Wiggling his nose, a sharp whine of static escaping him. Zyra ground her teeth and pressed her ears flat against her skull. Her hands itching to press them against her skull to drown out the wine. What had she done to get him to pester her?  
  
Zyra returned her attention to her project, grabbing the needle and plunging into the spool of thread as the static died down somewhat. Alastor was going to be back and she didn't want to lose the metal. She jumped when the said demon suddenly appeared in front of her; the whine of static grating her ears. His smile large, his antlers growing and his irises taking shape of radio dials. His smile growing impossibly large. Her heartbeat increased at his proximity. She narrowed her eyes, returning his glower, ignoring the hiccup.  
  
His hands were on the back of the couch and his nose touching hers. The couch groaned when his claws sank into it. "Pay attention to me!" He hissed. Zyra blinked. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Zyra's heart raced at his proximity. Alastor stilled, his ears twitched. Alastor's tight smile turned sly. A low staticky purr rumbled his chest as he rested his knees on the edge of the couch as he lowered himself so he was level with her. Zyra's eye twitched. She didn't want him to sit on her. "Your scent changed."  
  
Zyra reacted, pushing hard at his shoulders. His eyes widened as he fell back, his claws releasing their grip on the couch. He blinked a couple of times when he landed on the ground, half on her legs and half on the ground. His eyes crinkled as his amused grin grew. The silver vixen rolled him off her legs. The crimson demon used the momentum to get onto his hands and knees. Loud laughter escaped him. Zyra rolled her eyes. Of course.  
  
The kitsune shook her head and rolled the thread into the pants she had been working on. Zyra would finish it later. A startled hiss escaped her when she was suddenly knocked down and pinned on the cushions. Her gaze quickly snapping towards the crimson irises of her tackler. Alastor was above her, his grin large. Zyra grit her teeth, struggling to get out from beneath the crimson demon. His smile stretched to its limits as he compensated, pinning down her arms and legs with his own. What the heck was with this guy? What did he want?  
  
Zyra bucked and wiggled, struggling to get him off her. Each time he would fight back, trying to keep her pinned. "Its been a while since I wrestled with someone." Alastor hummed when she stopped to catch her breath. He was bored. She glowered as he settled on her hips with a tilt of his head. His smile was mischievous. She narrowed her eyes with a scowl. "Smile my dear!" He exclaimed. "You are never fully dressed without one."  
  
The kitsune grit her teeth. She bucked while twisting her body, lodging her knee beneath his thigh while she grabbed his wrists and pushed them above herself. Static hissed around them as he struggled to maintain his balance. Alastor's smile widened as he narrowed his eyes, fighting not to tip off the edge. Her knee slid down to his as he attempted to regain control. A soft growl escaping him as he flexed his claws.  
  
Zyra used her strength to push him over. A startled yelp escaped her when she somehow was pulled down with him, falling into a mess of tangled limbs. Her heart hiccuped when her mouth collided with his. Zyra jerked back. Her startled gaze locking with his. His smile relaxed. "That was unexpected." Alastor hummed and absently batted at a lock her hair when slipped from her shoulder, his eyes never breaking from hers. His smile grew as his tongue swept over his lips.  
  
  
Alastor blinked, surprise coloring his irises. "You taste sweet." His voice was a low rumble, she could see the gears in his mind turning. Why would he be surprised about something like that? The sound of a tuning radio punctuating his thoughts. She blinked when he tangled his fingers in the collar of her shirt. Her mind turning as to what he could be doing. Zyra's breath caught when he began pulling her down. "I usually don't care for . . . sweet things." Her heart raced at the feel of his breath puffing against her lips. "I'll make an exception for you." His eyes fluttered closed as he captured her in a kiss. What was he doing?  
  
Zyra tensed at the feel of his lips moving against hers. Her thoughts scattering and struggling to stay formed. Her heart hammered in her chest. A furious blush burned her cheeks when he parted her mouth by opening his, demanding her undivided attention. She flinched at the feel of his warm tongue slipping in. She waited for the bitter sting of alcohol when his tongue slid against hers. Confusion burned through her at a familiar flavor. Apples. He tasted like apples. Why did he taste like apples instead of alcohol? Was he not drunk?

  
Zyra pulled back at the thought, yanking her back to reality. A grin curled Alastor's lips as he closed his mouth. "You are not drunk, are you?" His grin widened, a low electronic purr slipped from him as he tightened his grip.  
  
"No." Was his soft response as he bopped her nose lightly with his index finger. Zyra wiggled it then glowered at him. She didn't know what to think. She liked him and found him confusing at the same time. She refused to acknowledge that she had budding feelings for him. What was he planning? What was his purpose? Why did he want to kiss her? Alastor wouldn't do this just for kicks? Right? Zyra didn't know what to think of this demon. He was an enigma to her. Her gaze flicked about his face as his eyelids dropped to a smolder. His grin growing with amusement as he shifted beneath her. Zyra's ears perked up as she pulled away from him, attempting to detangle his hands from her shirt.  
  
A sharp gasp escaped her when Alastor yanked her back down, her palms slamming onto the floor on either side of his head. Her heart hiccuped at the feel of him shifting beneath her. "Alastor." She hissed as his smile widened impishly. The crimson demon angled his body and then quickly flipped them around, trapping her beneath him. Zyra blinked when his face drew closer to hers. She blushed hard when he gently rubbed his nose against hers. The soft purr of static sounded around her, Alastor's lashes fluttered closed. A gentle exhale left him, his breath warm against her lips. Why her? Should she be enjoying this? She almost felt guilty about it.  
  
The kitsune inhaled sharply at the pressure of his mouth against hers. A soft sound vibrates in the back of his throat. What's with the sudden affection?! A furious blush burned her cheeks. Her mind swirling at Alastor's heady scent: burnt cinnamon, fire, and copper. She flexed her claws, feeling his hands slid up arms and trap them there. This was a new side to him and it was making her nervous. She couldn't think straight with his tongue slithering around in her mouth either.  
  
Zyra's ear twitched at the gentle sound of a feminine voice, her mind struggling to process it. She shifted, testing his weight to see if she could throw him off. Alastor adjusted and then swirled his tongue around hers, scattering her thoughts. What had she done to snare his attention? "Zyra?" The feminine voice was closer. She wouldn't allow Alastor's licking to distract her.  
  
Zyra flexed her fingers, wiggling her body to gain leverage. She went to bite him as he pulled away, closing his mouth. She blinked a few times as a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. His tongue swept across his lips, breaking the string of saliva attaching the two. She didn't know how to feel about that. "Zyra, are you still there?" That was Charlie's voice. She sounded close. Zyra flicked her ears, listening to the heartbeat of the demoness, trying to pinpoint her location.  
  
The silver vixen blinked at the soft laughter that slipped from Alastor. He teasingly wiggled his brows. Zyra folded her ears back with a frown. He was now flirting with her. She stilled at the sound of a snicker attempting to be quieted. She tilted her head back searching for the source. Zyra swallowed when her gaze landed on Charlie.  
  
The princess was covering her mouth as if that would suppress her laughter. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and mischief. A soft groan escaped the vixen. She knew how much of a hopeless romantic the princess was. She didn't need to be caught in this moment. Not with Alastor sitting on her and here they were. Why? Zyra stilled at the feel of Alastor's lips against her pulse. That wasn't helping her situation. "Smile my dear." He murmured against her throat. Zyra went to glower at the demon as his weight vanished.  
  
Zyra blinked and sat up. Her gaze darting about for the crimson demon. "I'm sorry for interrupting." The princess whispered as Zyra sprang to her feet.  
  
"Thank you." Zyra sighed, giving a brief hug to the woman before darting up the stairs. Her hand reaching for her doorknob, stilling at the feeling static crawling down her skin. She snapped her attention, her heart racing about only to have her gaze land on Alastor. His grin widened as he placed a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Promises danced in his crimson eyes. Her heart hiccupped as he winked at her. The deer demon wiggled his fingers then was gone when she blinked.,  
  
Zyra bolted into her room. Her door closing with a click as she pressed her back to it. Her heart hammering in her chest. The demoness had a gut feeling that Alastor wasn't going to leave her be now. That he had discovered something he liked, _very much._ She slid down to the floor with a groan of defeat. She might as well admit that she also enjoyed it. She let her head fall back at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm sorry if Alastor is OOC. I tried making it fit his personality~~


End file.
